My Snow Prince
by Scarlett Raynott
Summary: Juvia is a lonely child followed by nothing but rain. But the rain changes when it becomes cold. The rain is also the snow. Juvia meets Gray up on the mountain and together, they live the happiest day of their lives making a snowman. But of course all good times come to an end, will they find their happy end together?


**AN: Hey all! So I'm back! So I wrote this for my awesome friend pinkfireandgoldenstars, ya'll should check out her page cos she has some pretty awesome fics! I know it's not your favourite ship, but tis for you anyway! So yeah, Happy Birthday my friend! (sorry it took me so long to post it, I forgot about cover images and stuff and also sorry that it isn't a very good cover because I'm not very good at drawing)** **I'm not going to say much more here, I'll talk more at the end.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fairy Tail characters, they all belong to Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 **My Snow Prince**

Her breath was warm and she looked on in fascination as it clouded in front of her in the cold air, a new puff with each breath she took. She wore a winter poncho which was the same blue as the colour of a night sky in winter, the hour before pitch dark. Its rims made of a fluffy wool that was soft to the touch. Underneath that she wore a simple matching blue dress with long sleeves and made of thick material that was soft, unlike most other things the girl had owned.

On her small feet were simple brown boots. Her sky blue hair was short and soft,curled slightly at the ends which amused the girl as whenever she took a step, they bounced on her shoulders, making her giggle. Keeping her head warm was a beanie which matched the colour of her poncho and had a simple orange butterfly pin on the rim. Around her hands were small mittens to keep them warm.

Nothing too fancy for Juvia.

She didn't need anything fancy. It didn't matter. The cold didn't bother Juvia much and she never really wondered why. Perhaps she had gotten used to the cold around her because it always rained where she was.

"Juvia doesn't want the rain. The rain is sad. The rain falls to the ground and dies. Juvia doesn't want to be rain."

She clung onto her umbrella tightly with her small hands. The rain around her got heavier as if imitating her emotions. As the rain fell harder, Juvia started to shake, the umbrella swaying unsteadily in her hands as if it were about to fall to the ground.

"Juvia needs to go far away from everyone so she doesn't make anyone else sad. Juvia can't stay here."

She got up from the bench outside the orphanage, her small feet taking small steps. She avoided stepping in puddles, for they were the dead rain which fell from the sky. The grass was always green because it had been raining ever since she got there which Juvia saw as the only positive thing resulting from her arrival. She watched her feet as she slowly walked along the path. Nobody noticed Juvia was never there at night, she always sat outside for most of it. Juvia couldn't sleep.

Nobody noticed Juvia.

Nobody noticed the rain.

"Juvia can't stay here."

She clutched her umbrella tightly, holding it close to her body as a way to conceal her sadness.

Everywhere Juvia went, nobody noticed her, nobody cared. Nobody stopped to take a second glance, nobody stayed long enough to help her with the rain.

The water that fell around her matched her feelings on the inside; the dead puddle of rain in front of her matching the one that lay in her heart.

It had fallen and so had she.

As Juvia walked out of the orphanage grounds, she headed up over the mountains to where the plains and lakes were. Surely she could find somewhere to stay over there.

As she walked, she kept placing one foot in front of the other, solid and sure. The mountain loomed ahead, seen from anywhere in the surrounding areas.

"Juvia is okay. Juvia can find her own way."

She kept her head down, watching her feet as they travelled, ignoring the mountain that stood before her. Suddenly, Juvia stopped walking at the sight of something peculiar.

"What's this?"

She extended her hand out to touch the strange white stuff covering the ground like a carpet. It wasn't rain.

Juvia would know if it was rain.

It was soft and delicate looking; white and magical as it fell softly upon her hand. She let go of her umbrella, discarding it on the ground, running further up the mountain where there was even more of the white stuff.

Suddenly Juvia realised what it was.

"SNOW!"

Juvia grinned excitedly running through the trees, the track lit by the bright moon instead of the street lights on the paths in town.

"Juvia cannot believe this! This is snow! The thing to make snowmen!"

Her eyes lit up and and she immediately kneeled in the snow, putting her hands in it. Eagerly, she tried to pile the snow up and make her own snowman but after a few failed attempts, she realised she didn't know how. Juvia had never seen the snow but had always dreamed of it.

Tears started to fall from her eyes as she became more and more frustrated with herself.

"Why can't Juvia make a snowman?"

She could feel the first drops of rain before she gasped and a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Woah...is that supposed to a snowman? You've never made one before, have you..."

Juvia turned around, her hair swishing around her shoulders as she went. A small boy around her age was also outside in the snow, looking down on her with an almost sad frown on his face.

He had raven black hair and wore a simple white t-shirt with black sleeves. Over that he wore a simple black un-zipped hoodie. His pants were just as simple. Around his neck was a grey knitted scarf.

She sniffled and cried more, her hands brushing away the tears which was however made slightly difficult by the gloves that decorated her hands.

"Woah! Don't cry! Let's build a snowman together!"

Gray grabbed Juvia's hand from her face and held onto it tightly, looking her straight in the eye as she sniffled. He pulled her away from the spot she was at and brought her to a new one, filled with an even thicker layer of snow.

Juvia's eyes shone in excitement as she looked on at the patch of snow, her tears disappearing.

"It's better to build a snowman on a flat surface. So let's build it here."

Gray continued to hold onto her hand, having had lots of practice in making snowmen, he could do it one-handed. Using his one available hand, he pushed the snow into one pile and then shaped it into a ball.

"Like this. You just have to pat it gently so it doesn't break. Then you get more and keep patting it on until it becomes really big. See? Easy right?"

"Mhm!"

Juvia smiled brightly at him and he stared a bit in wonder. It was the first time he'd seen her smile since they'd met, but what he didn't know was, that this was the first time Juvia had smiled properly in a very long time.

She'd made her first friend.

Juvia and Gray continued to make the snowman together, working together, not letting go of each other's hands. It was a large snowman, not that much smaller than themselves. When the shape was complete they smiled at each other.

"My name's Gray. Nice to meet you. What's your name?"

"I-I'm Juvia."

"Wait here Juvia. I'll go get us a carrot for it's nose."

The boy ran off somewhere into the distance and Juvia sat down on a nearby log. She looked up at the moon and smiled. The snowing died down and eventually stopped.

Gray came back, running as he came, and she could see his breath as a cloud in the air, just like hers had been earlier.

"We'll use that to finish." Gray waved the carrot around for Juvia to see, "But first we need some eyes for it, and a mouth."

"How about these?"

She pulled out black buttons from her pocket, presenting them to Gray as she laid them out on her glove, one by one. Juvia used them to make little charms but using a few for a snowman wouldn't hurt.

"Perfect!"

Gray took her hand once again and they put the buttons on the snowman.

He grabbed two large sticks from around the place to be hands. They both tried to stick them in but they kept falling out, a soft thud as they hit the snow each time.

"Here. We can use my scarf to help it held together."

Gray took off his scarf and wrapped it around the neck of the snowman and at the same time, wrapped it to hold the arms in place.

Juvia took off her mittens and put them on the sticks.

"We don't want it to have cold hands."

She smiled.

Gray looked at her smile and he found himself smiling too.

"Or a cold head."

He pulled out a beanie from his pocket and put it on its head.

They looked at each other and smiled larger than they already had been.

Juvia whispered to herself slowly, a small smile spreading, "Juvia feels...happy."

"JUVIA! ARE YOU HERE!? WHERE ARE YOU! JUVIA!"

"Oh...it's probably Mira…"

"There you are Juvia! I was so worried about you… Who's this?"

"He's my friend."

"Oh. You can come over to the orphanage to visit her any time but I'm afraid it's late. Come on Juvia."

Gray tried to smile at her one last time but he couldn't.

Juvia looked at Mira, the older girl in the orphanage who was like a big sister to her, and looked back at Gray.

Gray was looking down at the floor trying to hide and hold back his tears when suddenly someone was hugging him.

Juvia wrapped her arms around him tightly, seeing his pain.

She tried not to cry but even if she didn't, the rain would. However, the rain was somehow replaced with snow, starting to come down again as she let go of him.

Juvia took the butterfly pin off her beanie delicately, trying her best not to break anything. She held onto it with both her hands for a few second before taking a deep breath, picking up his hand and placing the pin gently inside. She curled his hand back around the pin and patted his knuckle gently as she looked him in the eyes to find him staring back.

"Please...don't forget about me."

With that she turned around and followed Mira.

Gray watched the girl walk away until she was out of sight. He clutched the pin she gave him tightly, clenching his eyes shut for a moment before putting it in his pocket. From then on he always put his hands in his pockets to check that it was there because he never wanted to lose it.

Juvia turned around but he was now out of sight.

Mira held Juvia's hand tightly as they walked down the mountain, Juvia's umbrella in her hand as they slowly made their way back to the orphanage.

And then the rain began once again.

~15 years later~

Juvia woke up and stared at her ceiling. Her eyes averted to the side of her desk where a snow globe sat. She reached out and shook it a little, the small particles shaking and falling like snow onto the snowman that sat in the middle.

"That dream…it's been a while."

Juvia got up and got herself dressed.

"Juvia's clothes haven't changed much since then. Juvia hasn't changed much since then. Juvia wonders if he did forget her in the end."

She sat by her window, watching the snow fall onto the ground softly. It was a cold winters day, and it looked just like it had on the mountain that day. Everything was covered in a thin layer of white snow and tendrils of warm breath could be seen spiralling up in the air from all the people walking by outside her window.

Juvia thought of the boy fondly and of the kind thing he had done for her that day. She wanted to find him again and make another snowman with him, to relive that moment of strange warmth and… belonging. She pressed her forehead against the window and closed her eyes and saw the two of them making the snowman again, their smiles lighting up the world around them.

Then there was a knock on her door.

"Yes. Come in."

Lucy's head popped around as she opened the door.

"Breakfast is ready Juvia."

"Lucy. Has Juvia ever told you about her Snow Prince? Juvia had a dream about him last night."

"Umm no. Who is your Snow Prince?"

Lucy sat next to Juvia and let her talk.

"Well Lucy...when Juvia was little and still in the orphanage before she joined Fairy Tail, she ran away up onto the mountain. Juvia found snow and it was her first time on the mountain so she wanted to make a snowman. But Juvia wasn't very good at it. But another boy came and saw Juvia crying and said they could make a snowman together. So we did. It was the happiest day of Juvia's life."

"Who was it?"

"Juvia can't remember his name and she barely remembers what he looks like, but Juvia remembers what he did for her and how happy it made her."

"We'll find your Snow Prince Juvia! For now, why don't we tell the others so they can help."

"Okay."

Lucy and Juvia walked together where Natsu, Gray and Erza were sitting already. Gray and Natsu had their heads pressed one another, fighting as per usual, over who got to serve themselves first. Erza of course, was trying to restrain them and stop them from eating before Lucy and Juvia came.

"Yosh! They're here so can we start eating now!" Natsu happily exclaimed getting ready to dive right into the food.

Gray rolled his eyes, as long as Natsu didn't eat all the food before he got some or covered everything in chili sauce, he was okay with Natsu getting the food first.

They started their usual routine of talking together over breakfast.

"Hey everybody, we need your help finding Juvia's Snow Prince. Why don't you tell them the story first then we can maybe make posters together or something." Lucy piped up.

"Well...when Juvia was little and still in the orphanage before she joined Fairy Tail, she ran away up onto the mountain. Juvia found snow and it was her first time on the mountain so she wanted to make a snowman. But Juvia wasn't very good at it. But another boy came and saw Juvia crying and said they could make a snowman together. So we did. It was the happiest day of Juvia's life."

"That's really cute Juvia, I'm sure we'll find him!"

Erza smiled warmly at Juvia who was blushing slightly.

Natsu looked at Juvia with a confused face, "Why do you want to find him now? And why didn't he go visit you again after that? Surely you can remember who he is."

"Well...Juvia can't really remember much of her past…" Juvia's cheeks took a light pink shade, she was embarrassed she couldn't remember his name or what he looked like.

"I...found you...m-my...Snow Princess." Gray's cheeks took a soft pink colour. As he looked at her, he saw the little girl sitting on the log looking at the moon. It all fitted together. It was her. It was Juvia. " _My name's Juvia…"_ Juvia was his snow princess.

Gray pulled out the pin from his pocket.

"I believe this...belongs to you, Juvia."

Gray took Juvia's hand opening it up like she did to him all those many years ago and placed it in her palm.

"Gray-sama...is Juvia's Snow Prince?"

Juvia's eyes widened. It all made sense to her now. The memories ran through her mind and were filled in with this new information. " _My name's Gray…"_ That's right. His name was Gray.

"Can we...build another snowman together?" Gray looked down at his feet, his face going bright red. He never thought that he'd find her again.

"Mhm!"

Juvia nodded and smiled.

"Together."

* * *

 **AN: Hey! So I hope you all enjoyed this! It's actually based of a true story of me when I was 6ish so for those people who are questioning the logic of this ever happening *cough cough* Kate, it actually happened (except I changed it a little to fit the characters)**

 **So yeah, unlike Juvia I haven't found my Snow Prince yet so if you happen to be him, let me know cos I do want to find you.**

 **Thanks for reading it, if you like my writing then be sure to follow my because I have a multi-chap planned and in the making! Also, I'm willing to do more on Gray's POV in maybe another chapter if you want because I have some ideas for that to, let me know. Yeah...long note...anyways, please review so I know what ya'll think. Thanks!**

 **~Scarlett**

* * *

 **Creds to my amazing friends who helped me read through and edit, especially MeadowOfStars (check her account cos I edit her stuff too and her fics are amazing!) and Eva who's fics are posted on pinkfireandgoldenstars's account. Yeah I know...confusing. Also Kate who wasn't actually very much help *cough cough* you're too picky.**


End file.
